Zero: Battle Network 1
by Shadow777
Summary: For all you fans of Mega Man X and Mega Man.EXE, I have made this. Zero in it is the one from Mega Man Zero, not the X series.


"Zero, jack out, now!" I said.  
"No, I got this," Zero replied.  
"He's got way too much speed."  
"Tell me. Do you have that new Battle Chip?"  
"Right here."  
"Then use it."  
"Roger." The year: 200X. Where am I right now? Surfing the web. What happened? Virus. A tough one at that. See, in my world, every kid has the latest device. It's a called a PET (PErsonal Terminal). Each PET has a certain character in it called a Net Navi. Sort of like a Giga Pet or a Nano. My friend in Japan named Lan has one of the good ones. Mega Man. Mine, however, is Zero. The long blonde haired, laser saber wielding warrior. In this world, these guys are pretty much everything. Our alarm clocks, Palm Pilots, and all around friend. But this corporation that has spread to America called WWW (or World 3) is uploading Viruses into anything plugged in. Fortunately, everything has a jack. We can Jack-In to any device and have the Net-Navi take care of the problem. Like an Anti- Virus.  
I had a PET, but no Navi. But about three monthes ago, WWW's latest Virus came out. A good one. It was Zero. But when Zero tried to crash my computer, my friend Seta sent in his Navi, Magma Dragoon. Dragoon took down Zero with a hard fight. But I told Seta not to have Dragoon delete him. Instead, I took him into my Terminal and spent hours reprogramming Zero. Zero was now all positive and swore to stop his creators. I had a Navi and a friend. In school, there is a special class for Navi users. With Zero, I'm now in that class. And I have learned much in it. And I'm actually using that knowledge now.  
"Hello," said Zero. "Need that chip say, oh, NOW!"  
"I got it," I told him. "Upload M-Cannon Chip." A Battle Chip is like a floppy disk that's big enough to fit in the palm of your hand. On it is a picture of a weapon your Navi can use. There are two kinds of Battle Chips. Ones with Weapons on them, and blank ones. You can either buy chips or beat a Virus and they will sometimes leave behind a weapon. You then insert a blank and download it onto the chip.  
I slipped the Battle Chip inside my PET and hit the upload button. Zero got it within seconds. "Weapon uploaded," said Zero. "Mega Cannon equipped." His left arm transformed into a large, red gun. He aimed it at a Virus that looked like a floating skull wearing a hood. There was a red cross on the skull's head. "Let's see you dodge this!" Zero released the shot. There was a massive explosion as the Virus blew up, leaving nothing of him left. The words VIRUS DELETED appeared on my screen. "That'll teach you to travel around in Ryan's E-mails."  
"You got that right!"  
"And you got a test in the morning." Zero Jacked-Out of my computer and back into my PET. The screen lit up and Zero's head was on it.  
"You know, if I gave you that chip in the first place, that fight would had been over quick." Zero just grinned.  
"Where's the fun in that? I'm the unbeatable."  
"Magma Dragoon."  
"Touché. Look, it's late. Aren't you going to bed?"  
"I have to write Lan an E-mail and I'll be snoozing soon."  
"Then I'm shutting down. And don't boot me up unless it's an emergency. And not the kind where you go for a drink in the middle of the night and need me to Jack-In to the house computer because it's too dark for you to find the light switch."  
"I only did that once."  
"Twice. Good-night." The screen shut off. I quickly went to my E- mail. I spoke what I typed. It's a habit with E-Mails when I'm by myself.  
"Dear Lan...How's it going? Pretty good here. Another win for Ryan and Zero. How's Mega Man doing? I hope to see you and Mega Man online Friday. Maybe Mega and Zero can Virus bust a bit like we did all Christmas Vacation. By the way, I think you should talk to Mr. Hisgby. I think WWW may have replicated Number Man. I could had swore I saw him on-line. And the fact that Zero dodged some explosive dice leans me toward that suspicion. Well, tommorow is Friday. See you on tonight. Sincerely, Ryan." Then I almost forgot. "P.S. I haven't talked to her yet."  
"Because you're too scared," laughed Zero.  
"I thought you shut down."  
"Not when you're talking."  
  
A new day. Man, was I glad it was Friday. I walked down the street of my neighborhood. Planted trees made some shade from the sun whenever the clouds weren't in the way. I walked to school with my back pack on, with some green shorts and a grey t-shirt. And my hair goes all over the place. It's brown and pushes forward like waves. It's all messy. I passed by house by house down the road to a place I don't like. I'm telling you. Junior High is not easy.  
I stopped in front of a green house. I stood there tapping my foot. "Why do you wait for him everyday?" asked Zero from my PET.  
"Because we've been chatting on our way to school for the past seven years and we don't plan to stop now."  
"Yeah, but he makes you late alot."  
"And you don't want to be late," said a feminem voice behind me. I turned around to see the girl I've known since the sandbox days. Tiffany. She was a nice girl. My age. Brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and these nice green eyes. A blue shirt with a pink skirt.  
"Can't help it, Tiff," I told her. "Geez. Should I go ring the door bell?"  
"That won't be necessary," he said. Another kid my age. Just as tall. Brown-eyed, dirty blonde wearing some grey pants and a black shirt. "For I have arrived."  
"Yeah, Seta. And it's about time."  
"We wait way too long for this guy," said Zero.  
"Be nice, Zero," said Ciel, Tiffany's Navi's. Ciel's just a girl in a pink dress with black pants, and long blonde hair in a pony tail. Ciel's not much of a fighter, but is excellent and gathering information and breaking codes.  
"Yeah, Zero," said Dragoon. "Don't make me angry now. Heh heh heh."  
"Heh heh heh," chuckled Zero. "Anytime, anywhere, Magma. Your call."  
"Come on, Guys. We got class in fifteen minutes. Remember that First Period is PET/Net Battling Class."  
  
I just sat down as the bell rang. Whew, I made it. Tiffany sits infront of me. To my right is Seta. And two seats up from Seta is her. The girl of my dreams. Her name was Naomi. Angels should just be singing her name. This long, blue haired angel that fell from heaven. Her sexy blue eyes matched her hair. Her skin slightly darker than others due to a nice tan. And her jeans and pink shirt look great on her. And I can stare at her for hours and not once want to take my eyes off her beauty. Her Navi is Iris. She wears this red suit and a blue skirt. She's an info gather like Ciel. Plus, in Net Battles, she can identify the enemies strong points and weakness. She can break codes, but no where near as good as Ciel. A code that takes Iris five minutes to break takes Ciel 20 or 30 seconds. I also know for a fact that Zero has an interest in Iris. I think its because that time Zero saw Iris and said "I'd like to download her sometime." Whatever that means.  
"Ryan!" shouted a voice, bringing me back to reality.  
"Huh?" It was my teacher, Ms. Maren. She just sighed.  
"If your not late, then you're not paying attention. I just can't figure you out, Mr. Takawa."  
"Sort of like your math problems." That got a laugh from the students. Ms. Maren rolled her eyes.  
"As I was saying. Today, we learn about some new viruses the WWW's been putting out. Naomi and Iris have done some research on these new viruses."  
"I'd like to research her," said Zero.  
"Zero, zip it," I told him. Naomi got up in front of the class. I could hear Tiff mutter to Seta.  
"Here he goes again," she said.  
"Get the paper towels," said Seta. "We're gonna have a lot of drool to clean up."  
"I have discovered a new type of Virus found on the internet," said Naomi with light, sweet voice. "Please wait one second as I Jack-In Iris." She jacked her plug into the board plug. She pushed a couple buttons and the screen came on. Iris stood there waiting. "Iris, tell us about the newly discovered Virus we uncovered."  
"Very strange one," said Iris. "It seems that its size is that above a regular Navi. Bigger than even the Navi known as Gutsman. My analysis showed that its attack is way off the scale and defense is also at high rate. My best suggestion is to stay clear of this Virus with an unexperienced Navi."  
"Unlike Dragoon and Zero," said Ciel. "I bet you two can take them down no problem."  
"Zero could destroy him," said Dragoon. "That is, only if I miss. Ha ha ha!"  
"All talk and no show, Dragoon," said Zero.  
  
After class, we all got up and walked around, talking to our friends. Naomi was sitting at her desk, talking to Iris. Seta, Tiff, and I were just talking. More along the lines of they were just talking to me. Well, not talking. More like demanding. "Go," said Seta.  
"No," I replied.  
"Aw, you're shy," said Tiff. "That's so cute."  
"It's not easy to talk to girls," I said. "Except you, Tiff."  
"Just say something nice to her. Girls like that. I would know." I wanted to, but I was just too shy. I was all sweaty...but that was because...  
"Is it hot in here?"  
"Don't change the subject," said Seta.  
"No, he's right," said Tiff. "I am a bit warm. Let's go outside." We walked towards the closed door of the class. I reached out to turn the knob. I twisted, but it barely moved. I tried the other direction and again it was just stuck. "What?"  
"It's locked," I said. Everyone looked over at me. I turned around. "The door's locked."  
"Geez, it's hot!" said one of my classmates. "I'll open the window." He walked over to the window and began to pull up. The window didn't move. He pulled again and again. "The window is locked, too."  
"Ms. Maren, what is wrong with the heat?" asked Seta.  
"I don't know, but it's hotter in here than outside," she replied.  
"Attention," said the announcement speaker. "There is some malfunctioning with the school's auto-locks and heating system. Please wait for us to fix the problem."  
"I'm not waiting," I said. "I'll use the jack port on the school calkboard to get Zero into the system. He'll fix this." I wipped the sweat from my forehead. Just then, the announcement speaker came back on. But it wasn't the principal. It was a different voice. That of a male my age. His voice raspy and evil.  
"How we all feeling?" he said. "A bit warm. I love watching ants fry on the sidewalk and figure why not do it to people."  
"Who's this freak?" asked Zero.  
"It was me who cranked up the heat. And I also locked the doors and windows so no one's going to get some freash air. This goes to show that DOTCOM will run the world better than WWW."  
"DOTCOM?" asked Seta.  
"DOTCOM," repeated the voice. "Destruction Of The Cyberworld thrOugh Mavericks!"  
"What's a Maverick?" asked Tiff.  
"Maverick," said Zero. "Why does...why does that sound so familiar?"  
"Let's get the Maverick!" I said, not wanting to wait any longer. I ran up to the chalkboard, scanning with my eyes for the jack port.  
"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked. I knew that was Naomi's voice, so I got nervous a bit.  
"Y-Yeah," I replied. "I'm an Unofficial NetBattler."  
"Unofficial?" asked Tiff.  
"Well, my buddy Lan in Japan is one now. But he forwards the top secret E-mails to me so I know what's going on and get some tips." I found the jack port. I grabbed my plug and plugged it in. "Jack-In! Zero.EXE transmit!"  
"Here we go!" said Zero. Zero dematerialized away. The board came on like a T.V. and showed us the Cyberworld. Many structures shaped like cubes floated around. The ground was made up of tiles that ressembled file folders. And the colors were varieties of green and blue scattered. I saw a beam of light hit the ground inside. Zero materialized inside the Cyberworld. "Okay, ugly," he said. "Let's see who you are..." It was way too quiet in there. Zero drew his Z-Saber. He also uploaded his second default weapon, his Z-Buster. It's a small laser pistol ressembling the one Han Solo used in Star Wars. Zero searched around.  
"Anything, Zero."  
"No, but he has to be in here. I know because it is way too hot." I saw Zero turn around and jump backwards as a fireball crashed into the ground. When the flames died away as quick as they came, Zero could see numerous viruses. They looked like racoons with firey fist. "1...2...3....6...15....22 of these guys."  
"Hang on, Zero," I told him. I reached in my pocket and took out a Battle Chip. "Upload Battle Chip: Wide Sword." Zero's Z-Saber begen glowing white. The Beam became longer and much wider.  
"Nice one. Now I can take down three times as many in one swing!" Zero dashed up and swung his Z-Saber. Three of the Viruses died away quickly. Another fireball was shot, hitting Zero head on.  
"Zero, you okay?"  
"Oh, he's going to pay for that!" Zero dashed up toward the one that just hit him and his three friends. "This is going to hurt!" Another swipe and cut all three in half. "This is taking too long. Where's my custom chip?"  
"Blade Shield?"  
"YES!"  
"Got it." I took out a chip that was made only for Zero. Dragoon gained it after defeating Zero. But the program only works for Zero. No other Navi can use this. Take it from me. Dragoon has tried. "Upload Battle Chip: Blade Shield!" A spinning blade digitized onto Zero's Arm. The purpose of this weapon is to deflect enemy attacks and throw the blade when the timing is just right. Zero placed the shield in front of him, blocking every flame hit thrown at him. It slighty gave him constant pushes, but he held his position.  
"I only get one shot!" said Zero. Zero saw them clutter up and prepare one big shot. He grinned. "Heh. Got ya!" He threw the shield, spinning rapidly. The speed was just a blur near the end. But it was visible a few seconds later beyond the viruses as it burst.  
"Did he do anything?" a classmate asked. They watched as Zero and the Virus stood still. No movement. It was like a picture. The Zero smiled.  
"This is where you get deleted." Right after that, each Virus exploded into little tiny squares. VIRUS DELETED. "Not too bad."  
"But, Zero," I said. "The doors are still locked and it's getting hotter!"  
"What? But I took care of the Viruses."  
"But you forgot about me," said a voice. Zero turned around. It was a large, red robotic elephant, standing tall and fierce. "I'm called Flame Mammoth."  
"Lemme guess. You're a Maverick, whatever that is."  
"Yes! Mavericks are the future. We were stupid Navi's until we were infected with a Maverick Virus."  
"Maverick Virus?"  
"It increased our power, and we are also programmed to give our loyalty to our lord and master of DOTCOM. Lord Sigma!"  
"This Sigma sounds like a jackass, if you don't mind me speaking!"  
"YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WAY OF LORD SIGMA!" He raised his tusk to Zero. "BURN!" Massive flames shot out of from the tusk like a flamethrower. Zero backflipped away, dodging this monster's flames. I didn't know what to do. Just then, Flame Mammoth spit this black goop out of his tusk right underneath Zero. Zero landed right in it. He tried to move, but his legs were stuck. This substance made Zero unable to move or evade Flame Mammoth's attack. But then it hit me. Harder than I would want it to. I had one chip that could save Zero. I slipped it into the PET. I only had one shot! "This is the end of you, Zero!" Flame Mammoth blasted his flame again.  
"Not this time, you sorry excuse for a Republic symbol!" The flames engulfed Zero up, but I was not worried. The flames were beginning to die away. Flame Mammoth laughed in victory.  
"Too bad, Zero. I heard you were better than--HUH!?!"  
"Were?" said Zero, standing there untouched. Not even a single burn on him. The goo under him melted away. "It's obvious your Lord Sigma isn't here to help you by giving you Battle Chips like my buddy on the outside. Thanks for the Barrier Chip, Ryan. It protected me well." The protective bubble around Zero finally died away. "Now to finish this." Zero dashed up to give Flame Mammoth the final cut. Just then, a massive wall of fire rose up in front of Zero, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
"Very funny," said Seta. "A Firewall. Nice pun."  
"This cannot be penetrated by any normal weapon!" said Mammoth. "Your attack failed, Zero."  
"Guess who else knows that move?" asked Seta. "Jack-In! Magma Dragoon.EXE transmit!" Dragoon materialized onto the battle field, taking his fighting stance. He glared down Flame Mammoth.  
"Hey, who invited you?" asked Zero.  
"Please," replied Dragoon. "You were practically crying out for help!" Dragoon stood much bigger than Zero. Dragoon's speed is slightly better than Zero's, but his attacks are powerful, yet can be slow depending on the power. Some attacks, like Volcanic Destruction chip can do some harsh damage, but leave Dragoon open during and after the attack. Like Zero, Dragoon had his own custom chips. His default attack was Hadouken and Dragon Punch and/or Kick. Firewall was his best defense. Though it's a Battle Chip, it grants unlimited protection from the enemy during the battle by placing a flame wall in front of the host. This wall can be ignited and extinguished by the will of the Navi using it. But it can go down after a few hits if it is kept up. Easier said than done. But after it goes down, it stays down. 


End file.
